elclfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Mist
Roland Mist '''is the main protagonist of the novel ''Experimental Log of the Crazy Lich.'' Roland is originally from Earth, before being reincarnated in Eich. With the aid of the System, he works to change the fate of the world. He is the leader of the Gentlemen Alliance. Personality Roland is loyal (to friends), vengeful, crafty, strategic, sly, shameless, and has no regard for his reputation. Furthermore, he often (hypocritically) complains and denies being a gentleman, much less the King of Gentlemen. According to his past Court Tutor Kelly, as a child, Roland may seem very radiant and cheerful, but his veins were actually filled with black water. Roland loves naming things, which together with his notoriously bad naming sense, causes a lot of complaints against him. History Born to the Mist Family along with his younger brother, Karwenz Mist, Roland was known as a terrifying genius at 6 months old; he was able to talk but he hid that fact. He tried to invent things such as clear glass and the printing press but to his dismay, found out that they were already invented. He achieved Bronze by 12, Silver by 13 and Gold by 14. He became a Legend before his first death and formed his first Soul Imprint-Son of Light. Prince of the Mist Kingdom The Holy Church pressured the Mist Kingdom to hand over Roland because of a prophecy, wherein they trained him to be a Holy Knight. Later, they accuse him of colluding with demons and wanted to execute him, only for his brother, Karwenz, to rescue him, resulting in the infamous incident Bloodshed of Baine. A.D. 1518. The beastmen and demons invaded to steal from them. The Mist Kingdom went to war with them, with the two princes, Roland and Karwenz, leading the east and west battlefields respectively. A.D. 1520, after being trapped in the capital for 15 months, the rations and supplies were running out. It wasn’t long before the human kingdom Mist Country’s final capital Diffindor was broken through by the human alliance army. Prince Roland led all of the remaining soldiers to fight to their death while Prince Karwenz disappeared completely. That year, both Princes were 14 years old. A.D. 1520. Roland died while defending Diffindor, the capital of the Mist Kingdom. He led the remaining people to fight for one last stand against their enemies. The Black Hand Baron Roland underwent reincarnation by the name of Roland Charname. He studied in the Mage Kingdom Arlodant to study about magic. Roland learned about Ice Magic ('Cryomancy' could be a term for this by the way) and Necromancy from his teacher Harloys, becoming a disciple of Amelia. Both Harloys and Amelia were Truth Overseers then. Roland had a love interest during an unknown period of time while here, where he experienced heartbreak, and created the very first of his Sins, Lust, also known as Cher. He died for unknown reasons soon after that, but before that he removed all of his memories of his second life pertaining to his heartbreak. Adventurer Rolo Roland soon reincarnated again as Roland Danbourer. He formed an adventuring group called Gold and Beautiful Women Adventuring squads together with Adam, Margaret, Little Red, and Lisa. For currently unknown reasons, Roland died once again with immense hatred, causing him to become a natural undead Lich. His friends found what was believed to be his corpse and assumed him to be dead. Emperor Yongye Roland took on the name Yongye (Eternal Night) as opposed to the Holy Church's Holy Light. He became an Undead Emperor known for his forbidden spell Ice Aeon and the Red Hunting Hounds composed mainly of the last members of Diffindor, and caused an Undead Calamity, called the Yongye Calamity. This calamity of his was mainly targeted at the kingdoms which backstabbed the Mist Country in the past and caused the fall of many kingdoms and empires. After Lisa died to one of the Red Hunting Hounds, Roland travelled to the River Styx and tried to revive her by retrieving her soul. However, while retrieving her soul he was chased by the Immemorial God of Death Ayer, and had to send off her soul into a random faraway place, and tried to escape Ayer. In the end, even after having convinced Ayer, Lisa still became a half-demon, because her soul was sent to a Fire coast (I don't know/forgot the term for it) and had to fend for herself against the fire demons attacking her. At that time, Roland felt that he had finished with his revenge, doing more damage to the mortal plane might cause even the True Gods to descend and kill him off. He fabricated his death at the hands of Adam and co. by taking away most of his strength (the Red Hunting Hounds) from him, after his 'death' Adam was celebrated as a hero. Adam took Roland's phylactery(Roland Sword) with him and together with Margaret and Little Red, they founded Sulfur Mountain City in the Underground World, which in reality was a prison for the Undead Emperor Yongye. Sulfur Mountain City After moving to Sulfur Mountain City, Roland lived as reclusive lich who was regarded as insane as he would often run around committed petty crimes such as stealing lollipops. Here, Roland created the Freedom Gentlemen Alliance. One day, Roland decided to create a new legal system for the city using his knowledge he had back on Earth. Under the new legal system, discrimination was illegal and everyone was treated equally regardless of status. This allows Sulfur Mountain City to be a beacon of cooperative living inside the chaotic Underground world where other cities were split along racial lines. This legal system was praised around the world and soon became a model for everyone else. Soon, the Power of Law emerged and Roland gained his Mark of Justice soul imprint. Roland wore a mask became Wumianzhe, the head of the Supreme Court of Sulfur Mountain City. Once Adam decided to retire, Roland helped Adam's daughter Annie establish her authority by crushing the riots and beating back the invasion of Chrome City. Roland (as Wumianzhe) lead the Sulfur Mountain City delegation to Vance City for the Underground Alliance meeting. Roland fraudulently created an item called the Eternal Night Scepter, which supposedly marked the successor of the Xiluo Empire and gave the owner control over the undead. Roland arranged to have this auctioned off after the alliance meeting. During the alliance meeting, Roland took advantage of the rules of voting to get Sulfur Mountain City voted in as a Vice-Leader in the Underground Alliance. When the Eternal Night Scepter was auctioned off, chaos engulfed Vance City. During the Chaos, Harloys visited Roland but was captured when Roland called in Adam for help. Harloys was then merged with Greed and became Roland's pet. Then, Shou Nuya summoned a Demon Count from the Chaos Abyss who then attacked Sulfur Mountain City. Roland and his Red Hunting Hounds were able to defeat the demons. After the demon invasion, Roland decided to make Wumianzhe a true God. He took the pieces of Wumianzhe's outfit, which were all high-level equipment with a piece of Roland's soul in it, and began the ritual to ascend to become a God. Since Roland did not want to become bound, he wanted to make Wumianzhe a separate entity. During the ritual, he was repeatedly killed by Elisa and then revived by the power of order. Once the power of order had weakened sufficiently, he had his phylactery destroyed and the ascension targeted the pieces of equipment and Wumianzhe became a separate entity connected to Roland. However, the equipment effect of the sword used to destroy his phylactery caused Elisa to end up killing Roland as well and Roland was sent to the Styx for reincarnation. He used the System to create his new body with the Bloodline of the Arbiter and revived in the form of a young child back in Sulfur Mountain City. After meeting up with his friends and getting an age changing ring from Margaret (Time Distortion Ring, Myth-class Unique Treasure), he set off on an adventure. The Revival of the Mist Roland formed a mercenary group called the Absolute Gentlemen Alliance and travelled to the surface world. He arrived at the Auland Empire where the East Mist Communal Country was about to become a subordinate state to the Auland Empire at the enthronement ceremony of the new Emperor Darsos. Roland found Reyne, the princess of East Mist and came up with a plan to help them. Roland found the key to the underwater base where the Auland Air fleet was being built and used it to bargain for East Mist's independence as well as supplies. When the Seafolk attacked the Auland Empire, Roland killed the Nine-Headed dragon and used its parts to create the Borealis and travelled north to East Mist. Roland arrived at Diffindor and brought along his undead knights. The people of East Mist celebrated the return of Roland and accepted the undead. The Church of the Holy Light was expelled and the Church of Law became the official religion of East Mist. Wumianzhe used the spell Sinless City on Diffindor and it became a city where everyone could live without persecution and where everyone would be treated equally. Roland soon began rebuilding the military of the nation. Roland also went to obtain new Aurora Knights and came out of the experience with a mastery of ice magic. When the beastmen invaded the neighbouring Sleuweir Kingdom, Roland sent his forces to help fight off the beastmen. When the king of Sleuweir surrendered, Roland deposed him and installed Glina as the new queen (though Roland actually ran the country). The beastmen invasion was aided by the Earth Elemental God Emordillican who used earthquakes to reshape the terrain and shatter the defences. Roland, with the aid of Adam, Margaret, and Camdian, defeated Emordillican and drove him back to the Earth Elemental Plane. Then, Roland returned to the battle at Red Maple city and defeated the beastmen. Roland then travelled to the Earth Elemental Plane to kill Emordillican. While he was there, he met up with old friends from Arlodant. While the Earth Elemental Plane was cut off from the rest of the world, Roland developed the Frigidwinter Earth. After gathering a large coalition, Roland was able to defeat Emordillican in battle. Roland then chased him down and killed him with the aid of the Frigidwinter Earth. Roland organized a large military parade where he showed off the new advanced technology of East Mist. Many large countries placed orders for these military units. The Church of the Holy Light sent an envoy and during their meeting, Roland exhibited both the powers of Order and Chaos. Roland declared to the world that the Holy Light can never defeat Chaos and the Church of the Holy Light suffered a huge scandal. Roland then founded the Mist Alliance, with the component states being the East Mist Communal Country, the Sleuweir Kingdom, the Sharal Autonomous Region, the Xiluo Empire, Rhodes Kingdom, and the Northlands Barbarian Tribal Alliance. Powers and Abilities The System (Astrya) The System is a part of Roland which gives him quests and awards him points which can be traded in for rewards such as levels. It also has a Gachapon which allows Roland to roll for random items. By handling a lot of the backend, it allows Roland to advance much faster than usual. The System often bestows titles to Roland as a way to both assist and mock him. Whether these titles are powers or curses depends on Roland's ability to bring out their potential! “The '''Star of Misfortune: In daily life, you have always seen the looks of other people meeting with misfortune. In fact, you even started thinking that this is the normal flow of the world. However, one day, you realized that you are the source of all their misfortune! After equipping the title, Charm -10, Damage you take from little animals will be tripled.” “'Aura of Plague': For some reason, the pets you keep always die, the people you meet are also unfortunate. If someone feels that his life is all successful and fears nothing or when someone feels that his life couldn’t get worse than it is, then, he must have yet to meet you. Effects of the Aura: Hidden stat Luck +10%. Yes, increase, you didn’t see wrongly. However, as long as there is a possibility of meeting with misfortune, even if the chances are only 1%, someone is bound to meet with it. The lower the Luck, the higher the chances of meeting with the misfortune. If there’s no one who takes the blow, then the one who will be unfortunate will be you! ” "Ding! Congratulations, your Aura of Plague has brought misfortune to its 100th target and has evolved into the Star of Misfortune Aura. The effect of the aura will be boosted by 50% and its effects will prioritise your enemies first. Now that you have reached the 100 mark, you aren’t that far from 1000. Work harder. — That lad is really unlucky. Anyway, it would be best for you to take a look. Your old friend is there. " Soul Imprints * Son of Light - Increases the power of Holy Light used by Roland. * Ice Treader - Increases the effectiveness of ice magic. Also grants a skill called Frozen Air. Each attack adds a stack of Frozen Air which causes the target's movements to be slowed by 1% and 1 point of frost damage per second. When the movement speed debuff reaches 20% a frozen effect will be inflicted. If the debuff reaches 50% then there is a chance of the target dying instantly from massive loss of heat. Roland has grasped the essence of ice magic which allows him to use the basic ice sculpting technique to manipulate the ice around him to create walls, launch attacks, and many other things. * Crown of Undead - Increases the power of necromancy. * Mark of Justice - This soul imprint was obtained by Roland after he created the Power of Law. This soul imprint strengthens law magic. It also allows Roland to deal with matters of law with total rationality. Racial Talents His body can transform into War Angel Form or Sinful Devil God Form. The War Angel form is the embodiment of the power of Order. It grants great power, especially to order based attacks but it requires huge energy expenditure to maintain. The Sinful Devil God is the Chaos version of the War Angel. Roland is also able to merge the two forms, combining both the powers of order and chaos. This is considered extremely heretical. He also has a talent called Titan Body that decreases physical damage and another talent called Sword of Order. Race Talent Sword of Order. * Summons a weapon forged by the Power of Order and deal damage to an enemy through a physical collision and an explosion. Afterwards, the weapon will continue to exist for an additional minute per summoner LV. The tier of the weapon will be decided by the power rank of the caster. * Weapon of Holy Light: Arbiter of Holy Light * Attack Power: 10-15, Tier: Elite】 * Two-handed sword. Prerequisites: Strength 12+, Holy Knight Job. Duration: 22 minutes * Crystallisation of Holy Light: Increase the effects of Holy Light by 50%, recovery rate of Holy Light by 100% and an additional 10 Holy Inferno damage will be dealt with during an attack. * Intermediate Tier Protection from Evil: The damage dealt from Chaos lifeforms will be reduced by 6 points. The Infallible Diffindor The Infallible Diffindor is a Soul World which is formed with the aid of the first three soul imprints of Roland. The Soul World causes the area around Roland to change into a land of ice and snow. The landscape becomes that of Diffindor in the past before it first fell. The Undead under Roland's command who originally died at Diffindor will be changed into Heroic Spirits, changing their bodies back into their original form as well as granting them a large increase in strength. This Soul World is purely of the support type. While being useless on its own, it greatly enhances the strength of Roland's army. Frigidwinter Earth Frigidwinter Earth causes the area around Roland to become a world of ice. It has a maximum range of 136 meters, in a sphere and ignores all barriers. All that enter will suffer ice damage which is impossible to mitigate, even for gods. In addition, the ability Death Chill will cause ice damage as well as reducing the target's ice resistance. Roland's ice magic is greatly strengthened inside Frigidwinter Earth and the mana cost for his spells is almost nothing. Frigidwinter Earth utilizes the powers of creation which will allow it to affect even the Goddesses of Order and Chaos. God's Descent Roland can make himself a vessel for Wumianzhe which allows the God to use his power on the mortal world. Since Roland and Wumianzhe are the same person, he is able to control the divine power rather than the other way around. However, due to this high degree of compatibility, the ability can only be used for a short amount of time or else Roland and Wumianzhe would end up getting merged together. God's Descent also uses a large amount of divine power. Relationships Love Interest * Elisa -Formerly known as Lisa, she was in love with Roland (known then as the Adventurer Rolo). before she died, due to a currently unknown mistake caused by Roland. Fraught with guilt over his mistake, Roland ventured into the River Styx, where he tried to take Lisa's newly died (born?) soul back to the world of the living. However, The death God Ayer as the guardian of the River Styx engaged in combat with Roland and almost destroyed him. Fortunately, he sent (teleported?) her soul to a random place far away. After surviving against Ayer, Roland was dismayed at the fact that Lisa's soul landed on a place for fire element demons, and had fended off other demons as a half-demon. Failing to recover Lisa's soul, he named the newborn half-demon Elisa, a tribute to the dead Lisa, who had fragments of Lisa's soul. After getting the Marauder Soul Imprint, she took the powers of the Fire Elemental God, becoming a true demon of the Marchioness rank and gaining Lisa's memories in the process. Unlike most demons, who, when they reach a demon noble rank, look at their past life's memories as if watching an old TV show, Elisa was heavily affected by her past memories. * Harloys -Roland was Harloy's student in necromancy and death related magic. After creating the Undead Empire, Xilou he deserted her and was taken to Liu Hang mountain to be held a captive. Later on, when she tracked him down, He made her into her Soul pet forcing her to follow him. After following Roland and gaining a Real body with emotions, It was found that she had been in love with Roland and had been staying with him in order to gain his affection, and after many trials and surviving death itself, Roland finally admitted that he cannot be without her as she is his only source of solace * Amelia - Amelia was a teacher to Roland back when he was a student in Arlodant. The two developed a close relationship, but when Roland left, he turned in Amelia by reporting her illegal experimentation. Amelia was devastated, partly because she realized that she fell in love with Roland. When Roland revived and went to the Northlands, Amelia found out about it and tracked him down. They once again began a business relationship, with the collaboration on the bestselling game Plants vs Zombies being incredibly successful. During the invasion of the Earth Elemental Plane, Roland, as a result of a quest, apologized and confessed his love to Amelia in public. Amelia, taking advantage of this opportunity, didn't turn him down. When Amelia entered a trance in the Earth Elemental World and caused a huge forest to appear, Roland went in to rescue her. When Amelia visited the Bardi Empire, she was caught in the Dimensional Descent and as a result, she died and was transformed into a giant forest. She created a new race of plants which began evolving. When Roland arrived, he helped improve them and named them wood spirits. These wood spirits called Amelia "Mother" and called Roland "Father" Family * Reyne - Reyne is Roland's great great ... great grandniece but also feels great attraction to Roland. Reyne wants Roland's approval and tries to do things to impress him. * Karwenz - Karwenz is Roland's brother. The two of them were close when growing up, but after Karwenz became a demon the two were on opposing sides. Karwenz likes to messing with Roland. Karwenz also wants Roland to become stronger, saying "I just want myself to not be bored when I defeat him completely." Friends and Allies * Adam - Adam is a good friend of Roland. Despite often "pranking" each other, the two of them are still friends. Adam often collaborates with Roland in doing thing such and raiding a cache of adult "artwork". * Margaret - Margaret is a good friend of Roland and learned magic from him. She also created his Age Changing Ring which he uses to make himself older. * Little Red - Little Red is a good friend of Roland and often helps him out with things. Enemies Category:Gentleman Male Character Main Character